lomisandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
Godzillas Godzillasaurus Gojira, the Demon of the Waters Ghost Godzilla Godzilla II, the Old King – Arising in 1956 from the ashes of the original, Gojira, Godzilla II aided in the alliance of monsters that defeated the original, incomplete summoning of Bagan during the ‘Age of Monsters’ incident. Frozen in Antarctica during the aftermath, the Dread King Godzilla – After the elder Godzilla’s death in the Conjuring, Red King – Godzilla I, the King of the Monsters (Minya, briefly) Blazing Godzilla – A briefly realized power-up of Godzilla, the so-called Blazing Godzilla Burning Godzilla Godzilla III/Junior Mega-Mutation Godzilla(?) Super Godzilla Godzilla IV Gigantis Gojirans Godzuki – Godzilla hybrid creature, DNA project Atlantean Creations The Guardians of the Compass Atlantean origins, with direct ties to the Slab Gamera, Black Tortoise of the North Kudara – A former Gamera Toto/Gamera II Hutora, White Tiger of the West Balgon/Barugon, Azure Dragon of the East Sujaku, Vermillion Bird of the South Gyaos Swarm Neo-Gyaos – Ultra-Gyaos – Albino prototype Irys – Others Malcobkarappa – Set as a guardian of Irys’ tomb by the last of the Atlanteans, Garasharp Jigar (+Trend) Zigra (+Trend) Guiron (+Trend ver) Zilla Meganulon Swarm Megaguirus Lemuria The Primal Gods King Kong – Referred to as the Last Primal God as he was the only one still alive and awake in the modern era, King Kong was taken from his home on Skull Island in 1956 and seemingly died in New York. However, later that year, he revived with the aid of the Primal Stone and fought against ?? in the Age of Monsters event, before being killed and permanently stuck in his giant form, though the Primal Stone was removed. His body was taken by the US government, where his DNA was used to create King Kong II, and his body eventually became Mechanikong of Project Kiryu. King Kong II – A clone of the original King Kong created by Dr. Lorna Jenkins, this Kong Kiko/King Kong III – Khan – Son of the original King Kong, Khan was Zmaj, the Elder Dragon – The second of the last three Primal Gods, Zmaj Thoth, the Lost Primal Futurian Weapons Esnu & Imitus – The first two of the Futurians guardian beasts, Esnu and Imitus Anguirus (w/ Control Armor) Rodan (w/ Control Armor) Ghidrah The Eight Kami An inspiration for some, though not all, of the religious tales of the Japanese gods, the Eight Kami were ancient beasts related to the people of Lemuria. Baragon, Kami of the Earth – Known to the Japanese people as Sarutahiko Okami, Baragon was one of the eight Kami spirits. Residing on Skull Island, Cydon, Kami of the Sun – Known to the Japanese people as Amaterasu Omikami (boar/gaur) Gadoras, Kami of War – Known to the Japanese people as Hariman (Ultra monster). Killed by Darambia Atea, Kami of Agriculture – Known to the Japanese people as Inari Okami (crow/crane) Syonus, Kami of Wisdom – Known to the Japanese people as Omoikane Muruchi, Kami of Sea and Storms – Known to the Japanese people as Susanoo-no-Mikoto (Ultra monster) ??, Kami of the Moon – Known to the Japanese people as Tsukuyomi (Aye-aye/Tarsier/Binturong) Radia, Kami of the Dawn – Known to the Japanese people as Ame-no-Uzume (red panda) Other DaiMaijin Toul, the Sentinel of Skull Island Salamandora – Considered something of a back-up in the event that something were to happen to Toul, Salamandora is a massive, reptilian golem gifted with the power of the sun. Mosura Clan Mothra – Leo – Mizu – Takari – Chiyo – Battra – also has white battle form Gigamoth, the Unborn Titan Virgo, Guardian of the Clan Red Bamboo Ebirah, the Symbol and Champion – Scylla & Charybdis – “Mutant jellyfish” “Mutant sea anemone” “Mutant water beetle” Mafune’s Beasts Carcass Titanosaurus Dodongo Lodomeg Olimak Earth Defense Force, OverTech Division Jaeger Corps Jet Jaguar – Created by Rokuro Ibuki through a fusion of EDF, Futurian, and Latitude Zero technologies, Jet Jaguar was an android unlike any other before or since. Red Alone – The mech piloted by Zone Fighter Core Braver Voltron – Referred to as the Honorary Jaeger, Voltron’s origins lie far from Earth, in the depths of space on the planet Arus. Gypsy Danger Red Ronin Minor: Coyote Tango, Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon, Phoenix Actual, Cherno Alpha MOGUERA series MOGUERA MGR-II – Rebuilt from the highly damaged MOGUERA in the aftermath of SpaceGodzilla’s attack, MGR-II was outfitted with a large quantity of new, large-scale weapons technology. The MechaGodzilla Program MechaGodzilla – One of the EDF’s first mecha created after the Conjuring, MechaGodzilla was built using the Sodality’s Cybersaurs as a template, intending to use Godzilla’s form and weaponry against him. MechaGodzilla II MechaGodzilla III (SMG-II) The Asuka Fortress – Found within the ruins of Latitude Zero, the Asuka Fortress is ?? Fortress MechaGodzilla The Biomech Project Mecha-King Ghidorah Mk II (TM color/design?) Kiryu Mechani-Kong All-Terraintula – Based on the Control Armor used by the Futurians to control Anguirus and Rodan, All-Terraintula was created to use the corpse of Kumonga as a weapon for the EDF. The Zodiac A bio-experiment secretly housed in Area 51, Aquarius Pisces Ares Taurus Gemini Cancer Leo Virgo Libra Scorpio Sagittarius Capricorn Ophiuchus – The Zodiac prototype, Ophiuchus proved difficult to control Project Evangelion Eva-00 – Piloted by Rei Ayanami, Eva-01 – Piloted by Shinji Ikari, Eva-02 – Piloted by Asuka Langley-Soryu, Eva-03 – Piloted by Touji ??, Eva-04 – Piloted by Eva-05 – Piloted by Cosmos The system long ago used by the Elias to terraform the Earth to suit their needs, Razin, the Rogue Elias Super-Computer – The final form of Cosmos, Garugaru/Death Garugaru Dagarla/Dagahra Hitodah Tomarog Grotokau/Storm Grotokau – “Grotogaurus/Kamikazi” SpaceGodzilla/Kessho Alternate Universe King and Lord of Crystal Army, SpaceGodzilla was created as a side effect of the Dimension Tide: a piece of Godzilla sent into another dimension and starts a chain reaction of dimension-hopping Godzilla-killing in the fashion of Jet Li’s The One **Hyper Form *Callisto *Krystalak Frankenstein’s monsters Prometheus Gaira Gehara Sanda ?? ?? The Ginko Demons Garrove Laru’Gar Nolagem Kato’s Summons Dargoth, Ancient Demon King Baphomet – The Demonic Harbinger, Baphomet reigned over the Middle East in ancient times, terrorizing and destroying the whole of the Fertile Crescent as just vengeance for the dead priest that summoned him from the Abyss. Toxerta – The first body of Gigamoth, created when Gigamoth died and its body was possessed by ??. Unable to be truly reborn nor purified, Toxerta was sealed away by the reborn Gigamoth (Virgo) and the other Mosura. Reizaus Dlen-Geran Golgolem Kumonga the Demon Spider – The last survivor of the three Akki beasts Apocalypse Beasts Kumasogami – Death-Bringer of the Earth, Kaishin Muba – Death-Bringer of the Sea, Dororin – Death-Bringer of the Sky, Erabus’ brood Erabus – An ancient Oni, Erabus was the scourge of the Orient in her prime. Moonlode – Set as a guardian of the planet in ancient times, Moonlode was meant to guard against the return of ?? Red Moon – Created from Moonlode’s corpse by Russia, Red Moon Hafun – Goliath – Zurjho – Twin of Erahma, Zurjho Erahma – The smarter of the two demonic Gojirans, Ophion/Aether The Breeder Beast – Created by Ophion in the early stages of G-cell testing, the Breeder Beast was designed to use Regenerator G-1 for cloning and replication. However, the G-cell’s properties reacted violently, causing the beast to mutate, grow and break free, Apus – Created from Gyaos DNA by Ophion, Apus was Reigubas – Created from Ebirah and Ghidrah’s DNA by Yamazaki, Pontus – An “Orca Monster” and the last creation of Dr. Frankenstein, Narl – Created as a counter-measure to the rogue Pontus, SCALE Gectok Gophola Armiruji Gilar Chukalla Sasori – A temporary member of the team, Sasori was quick to break away from SCALE and become leader of the Ts-eh-Go when the opportunity presented itself. Yellowback Rattler King Cobra(?) Them – A curious group of megafauna, Them is a hive of giant ants, termites, and bees that have grouped together and work as a group to survive. The Old Ones Cthulhu Shuma-Gorath Shoggoths Maleki Yog-Sothoth Ganimes Kamoebas Gezora Maguma(?) Black Cross King Madokk – The first of the Black Cross King’s demonic war-beasts, Darambia – A special creation, the Black Cross King forged Darambia using a demonic soul fused with Reionyx Ichor acquired from an ancient Sodality storehouse. Great Devil Tsura – Reborn from the remains of DaiMaijin Toul Lizard Slayers L1 – L2 – L3 – L7 – Piloted by Cameron Winters himself, Sodality of Gou’Lfin Gryphon – The Sodality’s first advance agent, the Gryphon Dogora – ?? ?? Garugan – Final weapon of the First Wave, Garugan Cybersaur Achelon Pandon Viras Aetherakasha Barugaron Batragon Jyarumu Kineticlops Zarkorr – Weapon of the final assault ?? – Weapon of the final assault Preytor – Weapon of the final assault Negadon – Weapon of the final assault Monster X – Born from the energies the Keizer absorbed during the Forever Evil event, Monster X in a humanoid larval form for a Ghidorah. After King Ghidorah’s defeat, his psyche inhabited the corners of the Keizer’s mind and slowly worked to restore his form: once he recreated Monster X, he slowly morphed it into “Keizer Ghidorah,” before absorbing Mecha-“King Ghidorah” and part of his corpse to restore his original form in an even more powerful state. Hedorah Deathla Hedoron Techno-Sentient King Ghidorah The Destroyer of Worlds, Devourer of Light, Blight of Souls, and a thousand other names born of fear and darkness, King Ghidorah is Ghidorans – The spawns of King Ghidorah Gydoris Desura Tiamat/Orochi(?) Echidna Dorats Echidna’s Children ?? ?? ?? ?? Gransphere Emperor Juda Reiblood – Last member of the Lugiel race, Armored Darkness – Juda Reiblood’s sentient armor The Four Kings Yapool Vakishim – Yapool’s “pet” kaiju Mephilas Deathrem Glozam Roberuga Beatstar Sukirra the Seaweed Monster – Made from Gransphere energy and Sodality tech remnants, it attacked prior to the real invasion Dark Giants Formerly three of the seven Giants of Light that defended humanity from the first onslaught of Lilith, the Dark Giants were corrupted by the Angels’ powers and had to be sealed away alongside the creature by their four brethren. Kamilla/Demonzoa Hudra Gardi Darramb Xenon/Bandora kaiju Ghareox Nezura Ultra Brothers The last of an ancient race that wielded The Power, Ultraman/Zero – Saga Form Seven – Taro, an aloof, more powerful mentor figure (“hercules”) Gaia – A man with Atlantean tech that helps his transformation (involve Mebius somehow; “mermaid”) Leo – Astra – Nexus – Tiga/Dyna – “centaur” Agul/Hikari – “angel” Luna & Corona – “Ultra Cosmos” Ginga/Victory Cykor Bounty Beasts Gigan Gaigun Borodan Megalon – Reference Seatopian origin and the Trendmasters version somehow Rasputin Rezaito – A minion of Rasputin. Involved with stealing Elias’ power and breaking Kami Seal. Dr. Deverich Pohl/Demonicus Gaw Congar Bagan, the First Evil and Lord of Death Hrothgar, Avatar of Earth Jormungand, Avatar of Water Niddhogg, Avatar of Air Calor, Avatar of Fire Misc *Biollante – The product of Dr. Shirigami’s grief-stricken love for his daughter, Biollante **Biollante II/Gijera – Biollante’s reincarnation, Gijera **?? – Erika’s reincarnation **Armillaria – Born from Biollante’s G-Cells, Armillaria is a sentient mass of plant and fungal life that spreads like a plague, capable of infecting almost any living thing. Created when Biollante’s remains mixed with dormant Matango spores off of Malcobkarappa’s body, the creature now produces the formerly nigh-extinct parasite virus at a startling rate. ***Matango – The Matango were born from Armillaria’s virus spores, taking control of humans (and animals?) *Kamacuras **Gimantis – *Destroyah – Born from the antimatter bomb’s mutagenic properties or the original, covered-up Oxygen Destroyer **Mega-Mutation(?) *King Caesar of the Shisa *Manda *Varan *Caeragon – “Dragon Caesar” *Bogarmons – ?? **The Trilopods – *Heka Gigantes Gappa – Guardian creature Joxal – Guaridna creature Soran – Minion of Malic’s successor The Dweller – An old creature that should not have been awakened Angels – Created as a weapon of mass destruction by the Anti-Spirals, seven angels were sent out to purge the universe of Spiral races. Lilith – Yetrigar – The champion of the once great Watchukan Empire, Yetrigar guards the northern forests of North America, he and his kind having given rise to the Bigfoot myths. Uchujin – Also referred to as ‘M’ or ‘KX’, Cereba Zorgolaan – Initially just an ancient, Venusian bio-agent, Cereba Zorgolaan became attached to the KIDS vessel that ventured to Venus. Upon its arrival on Earth, it became mutated by Element X energy, and grew into to daikaiju proportions. Reptilicus – An ancient wyrm of eastern Europe, Reptilicus (related to Mt. Rysy in Poland) Gorosaurus – Zambolar Lafreshion & Dainas Gakuma – Made by Trent Masters with the help of Dr. Huu Kamacuras – Queen of the Gimantids, Gorgo – Ograh – Obsidius Guwam - Sons of the Cobra pawn Xar – Summoned by mutant leader, becomes their warhorse Megafauna/Megaflora *Meguinea/Phorocaros – *Abyss – *Dahu – *Eleterju – *Lepirax & Centipor – *Ghilaron – Summoned by the Black Cross King, the Ghilaron are demonic reptiles *Ice Borers – *Kyohebi – *Waszuchi – *Nemar – *Oceanus – *Grijzd – *Pakkas – *Ookondorus/Claw – *Oodakos – *Shockirus – *Rock Eaters – *Ts-eh-Go/Sasori – *Deutalios/Shrewster – *Mogrudons – *Bolgils – *Barem – Born from the corpse of Hitodah, the Barem *Antlar – Created from several insect species, most prominently ants and Lord Howe Stick Insects, *DNA Mimics – Small clones made from the Breeder Beast, these creatures have since become some of the deadliest predators on the face of the Earth. Some of the most advanced members of the species have managed to hide within human society; their half-breed offspring are the Shifters. Uncertain use Godzilla clones Drake Doragon Shadow Godzilla Togera Raptros Raiga Orga Rozan & Kuurin Orochi Spawn Droug Ymir Wendigo Xerak Chirah Jyga The Mega-Monsters Beta Rhiahn Triax Krollar Toho/Daiei Gabara/The Crackler Keizer Ghidorah Ikusagami Amano Shiratori Jirass Cyber-Zilla Komodithrax El Gusano C-Rex DRAGMA Chameleon Norrzugg the Sphinx Sub-Zero Manta Skeetera Rhinosaurus & Area 51 Eartheater Fire Bird & Magma Lizard Shiigan Vagnosaurus Balkzardan Mogu Shinomura *Gekido-Jin *Kamerus *Inagos *Bagorah *Legion *The Whale God *Wyvern Ultra *Ultraman Belial **General Iaron *Zagi **Faust **Mephisto ***Noseferatu *Normal/Hyper/Giganto Zetton *Queen Monera *The Gudis Virus *Legionoids *Geranda *U-Killersaurus/Beryudora *Pygmon, High Gamoran of the Mienin *King Myra *Ezmael Red King Gomess & Earthtron/Arstron Bemular Eleking Gan-Q Gomora Baltan Seijin Neosaurus Gavadon/King of Mons Bizom Lafleya Banpira - spider Mega Flash Diinozaur Gromite Kanegon Five King (prototype?) Verokron Golza Melba - winged beast Kyrieloid - alien race Ligatron - alien Gazoto - paraistic Sealizar/Gaimos - zombie and parasite Regulan - alien Leilons/Evolu - dinosaur aliens Magnia - parasite Weaponizers - cyborg dinosaurs Litolumalus/Bogun - slugs Silvergon & Goldras - dino beasts Gagi Jobarieh - Megalon? King Molerat - rat Bizaamo Kyuranos - bat Geozark - shark Taraban Metamorga - monkey Menjura - duo star thingy Yanagaki Gatanozoa Zamsher/Mecha-Zam - warrior being Sazer series Bulgario Bosquito Bahadorg King Kong Legacy Amok Indra Tock War of the Monsters Agamo Robo-47 Magmo Ultra-V Goliath Prime Vegon Kaiju Combat RED Acacius Solomon Other Barubaroi Stalkkus Glacies & Ignus (Godzilla flash game) Tricephalon & Cephalons Rhedosaurus Pulgasari Reptorisaurus Gororin (cactus) Guilala Demeking Q-Rex The Giant Behemoth The Blob/The Glog Sphectra Tarantus The Creature from the Black Lagoon/Ragon (ultra kaiju) “Cyborg Whale” Zella & Isoroku 50 ft. Woman & Colossal Man Tsuburaya Heroes Mirror Knight Glenfire Jean-bot & Jean-nine Gridman Reimon Mega Monster Rush Hunters (crf wiki) KCK kaiju Unofficial Eijenryu (Kongzilla) Beowulf/‘Wolfman’ expies The Thirteen Biomoth Qimu Beasts(?) Kyntaurus Keto Aranor “God Godzilla” (Alternate Dimension) Angilas color Raadon design? Chitanosaurus Koiden Panjas